gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brian Jeremy
Brian "BJ" Jeremy (1969 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Él es también un personaje aleatorio del juego si el jugador lo deja vivo. Es reconocido por ser ferozmente leal al encarcelado líder de la banda The Lost, Billy Grey. Brian le explicó una vez a Johnny Klebitz que nunca tuvo una novia, por que según él "no hay tiempo para eso". Estuvo detenido varias veces, por robo de auto en 1985, por robo en 1986, por homicidio en 1989, y por posesión de metanfetamina en 2005. Su motocicleta es una Diabolus. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned thumb|right|250px|El tráiler de [[Armando Torres, Henrique Bardas y Brian Jeremy.]] thumb|200px|Artwork de Brian Jeremy. Antes de The Lost and Damned Cuando Billy Grey, el líder de la banda The Lost, es encarcelado, Johnny Klebitz toma el liderazgo de la banda. Sin embargo, Brian se disgusta de su liderazgo. En ese entonces, el grupo está muy debilitado por el encarcelamiento de Billy, y hacen una tregua con sus enemigos, The Angels of Death, para dejar de ser atacados constantemente y poder así revitalizarse. Liberty City, 2008 El comienzo Después de que Billy Grey, el presidente de los Lost, saliera de rehabilitación, Brian le empieza a hacer la pelota, hasta el punto de que Billy le dice que se calle de una vez. En todas las misiones de Billy, Brian siempre sale con él y dándole la razón. La guerra The Lost Después de que Billy fuera detenido tras el trato con las triadas, los Lost se dividen en dos sectores; uno dirigido por Johnny Klebitz y el otro por Brian. Los de este último creen que Johnny tendió una trampa a Billy para volver a ser el jefe de la banda. Muerte thumb|left|244px|Johnny asesinando a Brian. Luego de que Ray Boccino les facilite la ubicación a los Lost, Johnny Klebitz decide ir solo detrás de Brian. La vida de Brian pasa a manos de Johnny, el cual lo puede matar o dejar vivir. Si Johnny lo mata no pasa nada, pero si lo deja vivo, Brian escapa de su casa y aparecerá como personaje aleatorio. Después de la decisión que tome Johnny, llamará a Jim Fitzgerald para contarle lo ocurrido. Johnny llega a la casa de Brian, pero luego de eliminar a todos sus moteros, llega al piso superior donde Johnny mata a más moteros y luego se encuentra a Brian pidiendo clemencia. Brian puede ser probablemente uno de los antagonistas del juego, ya que desconfía de su nuevo líder, Johnny Klebitz. Además tiene bastantes discusiones con Johnny e intento matarlo llevándolo a una guerra de bandas, diciéndole que arreglarían los problemas entre The Lost MC. Brian escapa, pero Johnny lo persigue y lo acaba. Luego Johnny se apropia de su apartamento, y la imagen de Brian es puesta en el Club de The Lost como un leal miembro, pero es muy maltratada. Encuentro Si elegistes dejar vivir a Brian , después de terminar la misión volverá a aparecer en Acter y se tratara de disculpar por lo que hizó, de nuevo metera el tema de que Billy lo obligo a tracionar la banda y se siente arrepentido, pero eso no le importa a Johnny ya que le prometió que si se iba de la ciudad, le dejaría vivo. Johnny se harta, pero antes de irse, Brian le dice que tiene un método para salvar a la Banda, Johnny accede. Pero todo resultado ser una emboscada, aun asi Johnny elimina a Brian y a sus hombres, Brian no se menciona mas en el juego. Curiosidades *Tanto Brian y Billy fueron detenidos por asesinato en 1989, dando a entender que pueden haber estado trabajando juntos para cometer el asesinato. Esto podría explicar la fuerte lealtad de Brian a Billy. *Si Johnny decide perseguir a Brian en Bad Standing va a gritar insultos a Johnny, diciendo cosas como: Billy se follaba a Ashley o Hay vídeos de Ashley en Internet. *Johnny y Brian tienen un tatuaje de calavera, lo qué sugiere que podrían haber sido amigos antes de los sucesos de GTA IV TLAD. *Uno de los parches en su chaleco dice "I Rode Mine Los Santos in 2004" (Monte mina de Los Santos en 2004). Este parche también lo tiene Johnny Klebitz y Terry Thorpe. *Despues de su muerte, su lápida que está en el club estará rota de un golpe, seguramente por algún miembros de los Lost por su traición. *La única vez que se lo llame y el va a contestar es durante la misión This Shit's Cursed. *Su moto es un Diabolus de color carmesí única. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter *Bad Standing (dependiendo de desisión) *To Believe or not to Believe de:Brian Jeremy en:Brian Jeremy Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Antagonistas